Break My Heart
by Six.Before.Breakfast
Summary: "Lean fingers curled into Sebastian's wet hair seconds before lips found his, harsh and biting. Yes, Sebastian thought as Kurt shucked off his shirt and stepped in close to Sebastian, bare chests touching, he is nothing like the innocent boy I knew..."


**Well! Here's my first story under this penname. I'm also Emberwillow14, but since I'll be starting college soon I wanted a fresh start with some of my more mature stories. So if you like it, let me know! And if you don't, please offer some guidance as to how I can improve!**

**Written for and beta'd by the lovely and beautiful Gleegirl17, without whom I'd have gone insane a while back.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted in this story.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian received the text just as he was stepping out of the shower. "Long day," he read aloud. "Need to see you. Be there in ten?" He looked at the clock, at the late hour, and sighed. His message hadn't been sent five minutes before a knock on the door sounded through the lonely apartment. Sebastian hadn't bothered to put on anything but a pair of boxers in the meantime.<p>

He opened the door and was met with a pair of cloudy glasz eyes, so callous in how they raked down his body, pausing to stare at his lips before glancing up into his eyes. He said nothing as Kurt stepped through the doorway. Nothing as Kurt closed and locked the door. Nothing as Kurt advanced on him.

The years had been good to Kurt. He'd grown taller, taller even than Sebastian, and his muscles had become a bit more defined, making him look less boyish, less lanky, more like the man he'd turned into. His heart had grown colder despite the warmth that had taken root in his body; so cold that he had no qualms in using another man's body.

Especially not when that man was Sebastian Smythe.

Lean fingers curled into Sebastian's wet hair seconds before lips found his, harsh and biting. _Yes_, Sebastian thought as Kurt shucked off his shirt and stepped in close to Sebastian, bare chests touching, _he is nothing like the innocent boy I knew in high school._

Sebastian's hands gripped the hips working against his body and he moaned brokenly. He could feel Kurt, hard and pressing against his stomach, and he felt his heart break just the slightest bit. Kurt was hard for him, yes, but it wasn't out of any sort of love or affection. Rather, it was out of pure bodily attraction and need. A man to fill the void where Kurt's hand had ceased to suffice.

Kurt pushed Sebastian back, into his bedroom and onto the bed, where the silk ties and lube were already waiting. Kurt grinned and hopped onto Sebastian's hips, causing him to stumble backwards and sprawl out on the sheets, panting under Kurt, who had moved to nip at his neck harshly. "How do you want it?" Sebastian asked breathlessly as Kurt's assault on his neck extended down to his chest.

Kurt snapped at a nipple before answering. "Same way as normal." He stepped off of the bed and slipped out of his pants and briefs, pulling Sebastian's boxers off before nodding at the headboard. Sebastian knew what Kurt was saying and slid back, up the bed until he was lying in the middle, hands locking into the slats of his headboard.

Kurt climbed quickly onto his hips and grabbed the ties. "Can't we go slow tonight?" Sebastian asked, trying not to sound whiny. "Just this once?"

Kurt's slap resounded through the room and Sebastian felt a sting blossom across his cheek, the only answer he received. He knew it was stupid to ask. It was the same answer every night. But he still hoped on day he'd get the answer he wanted.

Once Kurt was sure Sebastian's hands would not be moving he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. Sebastian watched with dark eyes as Kurt fingered himself open quickly, messily. _He never prepped right,_ Sebastian thought. He was sure one of these days he'd hurt Kurt more than was wanted and that would be it. The end. But he was never in control, could never do things right. It was always Kurt's idea, Kurt's pace, Kurt's control. And in the end, it would be up to Kurt when it was over.

Kurt pulled his fingers out and pressed the excess lube to Sebastian's cock, slicking it up. Kurt's fingers slid around Sebastian's shoulders to grip, and then Sebastian was pressed balls-deep into Kurt's ass, the man above him moaning out loudly as the hard cock pressed instantly into his prostate. They'd been fucking for years and Kurt had excellent muscle-memory, enough so that he knew the exact angle to thrust. He didn't like to waste any time trying to work up to his orgasm with slow touches and soft whispers. With Kurt it was always a fuck-and-run.

Sebastian fought to keep his moans quiet and his eyes open as Kurt rode him. He wanted to see and hear and feel everything: the way Kurt's eyes closed delicately, a stark juxtaposition with his mouth wide open and obscene, the loud moans and the quiet whimpers as they both built to their end, and of course the tightening of muscles around his cock as Kurt's legs and abs impaled his body on Sebastian.

Kurt opened his eyes and stared down at Sebastian, and the boy knew Kurt was close. Gripping the headboard, Sebastian used every muscle in his body to meet Kurt on his next downward stroke, and then the grey eyes were closed again, head thrown back in a cry of bliss as Kurt came across Sebastian's stomach. Seeing Kurt climax, the beauty of his body, taunt and pleasured above him, sent Sebastian over the edge as well. Kurt's hips moved against Sebastian's, milking his cock dry, before the taller boy slid off and to the side, reaching for a towel to clean up the mess between his legs and across Sebastian's stomach.

Kurt reached over and untied Sebastian's arms before standing and pulling his clothes on. Sebastian sat up in the middle of the bed but didn't bother to get up, didn't bother to ask Kurt to stay. Glasz eyes met his green, and then Kurt was gone from his apartment.

Sebastian sat for a while, heart aching, feeling extraordinarily numb for such amazing sex. He pushed down the love he had for Kurt, the yearning he felt for that love to be reciprocated, and the anger he harbored for not being strong enough to break away from Kurt. He struggled but eventually pushed into remission the fury he felt for the weak state he lived in, for letting Kurt use him because it was the only way he'd ever be close to the man.

He laid back down and curled onto his side, listening to the loud silence of his empty apartment and the endless void that stretched out around him. He closed his eyes and bit back the tears. His cheek still hurt.


End file.
